Crossroads
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: (AU) Rick gets stuck at a crossroad when he finds himself falling for his best friends step sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted finding home and I only have one chapter of along came Kate.**

"What's wrong with you baby girl?" Johanna asked her daughter Kate who was seating on the lounge picking at the thread on her jumper.

"His marrying her mom,"

"I'm sorry Katie I know this divorce has been hard on you but you've always wanted a sibling,"

"He hates me,"

"You just need to get to know each other,"

"I won't let her replace her mom,"

"It's okay baby she won't" Johanna pulled her into a hug.

/

"How are you Katie?" Jim asked his daughter as they drove in the car.

"Hmm..let me think..I still hate you,"

Kate pulled her earphones and started listening to her music.

"So how was the weekend with your mother?" Jim asked.

He waited a minute for an answer but when he looked over to see Kate listening to her music.

"Okay silence is golden," Jim said to himself.

/

"Javier baby," Lori called out to her son from the patio outside.

"What?" Javier snapped walking outside.

"Please Javier not day,Kate and Jim are coming today and I want them to feel welcome,"

"Kate hate's us anyway,"

"Please Javier Please just for me" Her mother begged looking at him.

"Okay but only for you,"

"Thank you,"

/

Kate looked around the upstairs decorated house that her dad and Lori brought together as a sign of their new life.

The house that Lori and her dad had brought was a ran down house that was about to fall down now it was a house with creamy coloured wall,wooden furniture and picture frames of flowers on the walls.

The house was dull and boring and looked better when it was ran down in her option.

Kate heard footsteps coming from the steps and was walking towards her.

"Hey that's where you went," Lori said to her.

"No place I would rather be," Kate said with a fake smile.

"I'll show you too your room,"

/

"Can I paint it and put up posters?" Kate asked looking around.

"Sure I think I have some paints in the shed and as for the poster yes,"

"Thanks" Kate said throwing her ratty bag onto her mattress.

"I didn't do anything to your room cause I thought maybe you could decorate it to your style,"

"I have no money,"

"Your father and I will give you some money,"

"Okay thanks Lori,"

"It's okay sweetie,Javier has friends over if you want to meet them so you know so people on your first day of your new school,"

"Okay,"

"It's in the basement I could show you?" Lori suggested.

"I think I could find it," Kate said walking out of the room.

/

"What are you doing down here,don't you have some shopping to do?"

"I don't like shopping" Kate said sitting down on the lounge. "Can I play?"

"I only have two remotes," Javier said.

"You can use mine," Javier's friend said giving her the remote.

"Thank you,"

"I'll order pizza and get more soda" The boy said standing up.

"Do you want a pizza?" The boy asked her.

"Meatlovers please,"

"Sure"

/

He shouldn't be thinking about her his her best friends step sister Javier is like his bother it would just make things awkward and ruin his brotherhood with Javier.

/

"Whose he?" Kate asked Javier.

"My best friend Rick and don't get any ideas,"

"Whatever," Kate rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice room,I like the theme," Rick said from Kate's door frame.

"Thank you I always wanted a New York theme,you can come in if you want,"

Rick walked in his eyes clued to her New York wallpaper.

"Do you like New York,"

"Yeah,"

"Have you seen it at christmas its beautiful?"

"Only seen pictures and on the news,"

"I could show you at Christmas,"

"No thanks not really a fan of Christmas,"

"What its the best time of the year?" Rick asked.

"Not for me I used to like Christmas but my parents divorced around christmas,"

"I'm sorry my parents are divorced too,"

"Did your parents get re married,"

"Yeah my mom has been divorced 5 times,"

"Wow that's a lot,So if you're looking for Javier I think his outside,"

"I don't like basketball,So are you coming to our school?"

"Yes,"

"I could show you around,"

"What about Javier,"

"He will deal,"

"Okay thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

"I have to go get some fairy lights for my bedroom,"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at School,"

"Bye Rick,"

/

"Gina's interested in you," Javier told them while they were playing a video game.

"What else is new,"

"So you don't like her back,"

"I like Gina,Kyra as a friend,"

"You left out Meredith,"

"I know,"

"So do you like Meredith?"

"She's crazy,"

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Nope," Rick lied.

"Lair,"

"I'm not,"

"You're the worst lair,"

Rick put down his controller and tried to figure out a way to tell his best friend he was into Kate.

"Oh no no," Javier said.

"I'm sorry,"

"She's my step sister dude,"

"I know but I couldn't help it,"

/

After Rick left Javier stormed into Kate's room.

"Knock seriously," Kate snapped.

"Stay away,"

"Your going to have to help me out,"

"From Rick,"

"Why?"

"He likes you and I mean more than a friend,"

"Crushes come and go I'm sure it's nothing to worry about,"

"Nothing to worry about, If you two date and break up then that's the end of my friendship with Rick,"

"I can date or be friends with whoever I want to,you can't control me,"

"What's going on in here?" Lori said walking into Kate's room.

"Rick likes Kate and I want her to stay away,"

"What's the matter with Rick liking Kate?"

"Cause he like's her more than a friend,"

"Javier you can't control how someone feels about someone I know Rick is your best friend and It would cause a bit of a mess if they dated but as I said you can't control people's feelings,"

All Javier did was stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you been avoiding me?" Kate asked Rick at his locker and Rick jumped.

"Jeez Kate you can't just seek up on people like that,"

"Sorry but we have had two classes together and roll call and yet you act like I'm a ghost when ever you look at me,"

"Sorry I didn't mean to Kate,"

"Did he talk to you too?" Kate asked.

"Yes and he told me what he said to you about me liking you and I can't I don't know what I was thinking, I'll see you later Kate," He closed his locker and walked away.

/

"You two are quiet," Lori said at dinner.

"Really cause Javier has been very chatty lately,"

"I was looking out for my friend," Javier snapped.

"Whatever,"

"Do you know another words then whatever?" Javier asked.

"Yes,I hate you and Jerk,"

"Wow big words really hurt me,"

"Yeah I got a finger for you also pal,"

"Oh were pal's now are we?" Javier said sarcastically.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO," Jim shouted slamming his fist on the table."Now what's the problem?"

"Rick likes Kate,I talked to Rick and Kate to make sure they stayed away,"

"Stay away,What were you going to lock Kate in her room when ever Rick was here cause Kate lives here too?"

"No I was going to suggest we could start hanging out at Rick's"

"You can't control feels son,"

"I'm not your son," Javier snapped storming out of the room. Lori also got up.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"To call Martha,Ricks mom so I can sort this issue out," Lori walked out into the living room with the phone.

Kate looked at her dad across the table he looked sad and he had his head down.

"Dad,"

"Kate just please go to your room,"

"Can I take something to eat upstairs,"

"Do whatever,"

/

"Hello," Martha cheerfully answered the phone.

"Martha It's Lori,"

"Lori how's the wedding coming along?"

"Great thanks Martha?"

"Good can I help you with something?"

"Martha we are having a bit of a problem between Javier,Rick and Kate,"

"Oh I saw this coming,"

"Can we meet tomorrow for coffee?"

"Sure,"

"Okay I'll meet you at Starbucks tomorrow at 10.00,"

"Sounds great,"

"Alright bye,"

/

Lori went to check on Kate.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?"

"I want my mom,"

"You can talk to me too also Kate,"

"I don't want the stepmom I want my real mother," Kate said slamming her pillow on the bed and walking into her bathroom.

/

"What are you doing?" Jim asked Lori.

"Jim I love you,I love you so much," Lori started off with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Jim went to wipe the tears off her cheeks when she stopped him.

"But your daughter comes first I know how much you love Kate I just don't think it's going to work out,"

**Weird cliffhanger I know but just go with it**


	4. Chapter 4

She was her own enemy.

Kate used to think that Lori was the enemy but she was her own.

Kate didn't sleep last night she couldn't she looked in her minor and saw a new person.

She wasn't Katie anymore she hadn't been Katie since her parents spilt. Katie was a good girl who wore light make up and jumpers with jeans.

But the girl she saw in the mirror wasn't a good girl she was a rebel who wore black eye shadow and leather jackets.

Kate turned the corner to see Rick flirting and laughing with another girl. She quickly turned back and walked to her maths class she could always borrow pen and piece of paper from someone.

Javier kept looking over at Kate who was looking out the room she looked like she was trying to keep the tears from dripping down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Javier said sitting next to her.

"Since when do you care?"

"Are you upset about Rick?"

"None of your business," Kate snapped.

"Fine," Javier said walking back to his desk.

/

She couldn't focus on the volleyball game going on in front of her she was more focused on watching Gina flirt with Rick and touching his arm a lot.

Gina got called in for volleyball she blew Rick a kiss as she walked off. Kate's blood was boiling.

A team member gave Kate the ball and as soon as the teacher blew the whistle Kate aimed for Gina.

/

She had never seen so much blood in her life. The ball hit Gina right in face making her nose bleed.

Kate waited for her father to pick her up Gina's mom had already came in and made a big fuss.

"KATHERNIE," Her father snapped.

Kate stood up and picked up her bags.

/

"I don't know what to do with you?" Jim said in the car. "I just don't Kate when will you stop punishing me?"

"punishing you? Dad this isn't about you," Kate snapped.

"Then what is it about?"

"Gina was flirting with Rick I lost my temper,"

"Rick all that boy has done has caused trouble,"

"Yeah he has,"

/

"What has got into you?" Rick messaged Kate that night.

"Sorry did I break your girlfriends nose?"

"She's not my girlfriend,"

"Oh sure Ricky,"

"Don't call me Ricky,"

"You seemed to like it when Gina called you it,"

Kate said closing the lid of her laptop.

/

Kate sneaked out of her house to go to Kat's party she was invited by a boy in her history called Drew.

Rick was heading for the drinks when he overheard Drew he had seen him with Kate earlier.

"Hey Kat where's the rooms?"

"Upstairs,who you taking up there?"

"The new girl,"

"Okay if you get anything on the sheets put it in the laundry please,"

"Okay I will,"

/

Drew handed Kate a drink.

"Thanks," Kate said taking a sip.

"A couple of my friends are upstairs do you want to say Hi?" Drew said.

"I actually have to go,"

"Come on just quick?"

"Okay then I have to go,"

/

"Let me go," Kate said sounding scared.

"You sound scared, there's no need to be scared,"

"Drew I don't want to,"

"You'll be fine,"

"Can I go to the bathroom to get ready,"

"Let me check," Drew walked into the bathroom to make sure there was no windows. "Yeah if your plan is to escape there's no windows,"

"Okay," Kate walked into the bathroom.

/

"HELP," Kate sent a text message to Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ricky why won't you dance with me?" Gina whined.

"Kate's in trouble,"

"She'll be fine,"

"I have to check if she's okay," Rick pulled his phone out and texted Kate back. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs hiding in the bathroom,"

"Which bedroom?"

"At the end of the hallway,"

"I'm coming right away,"

/

"Tristan Darren," The teacher called out.

"Here,"

"Ian Smith," The teacher called the next name.

A woman from the office came into the room holding flowers and a big teddy bear.

"Excuse me,Mrs Kath," The woman said standing at the teacher's desk.

"Yes Lorelai," Mrs Kath looked up.

"I have a teddy bear and some flowers for Miss Beckett,"

"Okay,"

/

Kate dropped her books on the desk and then her bag and the teddy on the ground.

"Nice bear," Rick said laughing.

"It's not funny,you try carrying a rose,teddy bear and books,"

"Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know,I'm going to kill them but,"

"Poor guy they were just trying to be romantic,"

"Couldn't they be romantic after school,"

"Let me guess you want a guy to hold up his stereo to your bedroom and you want to be kissed in the rain,"

"Only if the song on the stereo is good,"

/

Kate was doing her homework on the bed when she got a text from Rick.

"There's a crazy guy in your front yard with a stereo,"

Kate opened her window to see Rick holding a stereo.

"Well you were right about the crazy part,where did find a stereo?"

"My mom had one,"

"There's no music but," Kate said.

"Come downstairs and I'll put some on,"

/

Kate ran into the front yard.

"I was going to wait for a rainy day but stereo's and water don't mix,"

Kate laughed and bit her lip.

"So are you going to play a song?" Kate asked.

"Downside the song I want to play you is not on cassette but the upside is that I can play it on my Ipod,"

Rick unlocked his Ipod and pressed play on the song.

"In my veins?" Kate asked when she noticed the opening of the song.

"Yeah I love that song,"

"Me too," Kate said.

Rick picked up Kate's hand and then the other one he than leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked when his lips were close to hers.

"Stop talking for a minute," Rick said kissing her.

Once they broke off the kiss his forehead touched hers.

"That was nice," Kate said.

"Yeah it was,Do you think I could," Kate kissed him again cutting him off his question.


End file.
